


Make a Big Smile

by Woofemus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Silly, minor xy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone (including those not playing the game) enjoys the new features <strike>and flaws</strike> of Pokemon XY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Big Smile

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly silly story with most of the 104th playing Pokemon XY, that's it.

“What the hell is this?” Connie didn't even look up from what he was doing even as Ymir sat next to him. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you petting a... cotton candy... _thing?_ ”

“No!” Connie said angrily. “It's not _just_ a cotton candy thing, it's Spuddy, my swirlix!” He held the 3DS excitedly. “Look! Look at how she eats!” Ymir watched with increasing confusion as Connie dragged... it looked like a cupcake, was that a cupcake? Something fucking cake-like thing to his... pink... thing. She watched it eat the cake thing and suddenly a bunch of hearts floated on the screen. He _squealed._

She scoffed. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you ten? Who the hell even plays Pokemon anymore?” Connie looked at her with disappointment.

“When did you grow up and stop having fun?” he asked in a somber tone. She looked at him blankly. It was silent for several moments before Connie went back to giggling at his screen. Ymir slowly walked away from him.

 

* * *

 

“Hah! Eat _that_ you fucking horseface!” Eren cackled with glee right as Jean screamed at his screen.

“How the fuck did your fucking gogoat survive a fucking blaze kick to the face?”

“It's called Bulk Up, fucker!” All those hours Eren spent in super training were definitely paying off.

“You're such a fucking cheater, I swear.” Jean muttered as he went back to looking at his screen. Eren put his hand on his shoulder. “What?” Jean looked up to see Eren wearing the most pathetic expression he ever had. If it weren't for how much he looked like he was about to break down, Jean would have made fun of him.

“You're the only person I can beat. Try playing with Armin or Mikasa.” He said with a dead look in his eyes. Jean suddenly felt incredibly sorry.

 

* * *

 

“Bertl, how do I make a big smile?” Bertholdt looked up from where he was sitting – and blinked.

Reiner had stretched his arms out, 3DS in his hands, and he was making increasingly contorted faces that no one, including Bertholdt, needed to see in public.

“I... don't think you're even doing smiling right.”

“Is that so?” Reiner tried again, tilting his head. Bertholdt tried not to visibly recoil.

Connie walked into the room at that moment. “Hey guys!“ Reiner turned to him. He visibly recoiled. “Holy shit!"

Several minutes later, Bertholdt put his head in his hands as both Connie and Reiner attempted to make big smiles.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?” Ymir looked down from where Christa had latched onto her. “Uh...”

Christa looked at her brokenly, whispering, “I just... I just... beat Pokemon...” She burst into tears again, burying her face within Ymir's shirt. “The... the _ending!_ ” she wailed.

Ymir awkwardly moved her arms to pet Christa comfortingly while Christa cried about old men and floettes or did she mean flowers, she didn't even know. She was even more surprised when Christa suddenly stood up, wiping her tears on her sleeves.

“Okay, I'm going to go breed for some shiny eevees now.” Just as quickly as she came, she was already gone, leaving Ymir to stare after her in stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

“Armin's got a klefki?” Jean smirked as he stared at his screen. “What a shit pokemon! This'll be pretty easy for my blaziken!”

Marco paid no attention to it until he heard a loud thud. He looked up to find Jean had dropped his 3DS onto the table and was staring at the screen in complete shock.

“Armin... he beat me... klefki... what...” Marco walked over and put an arm around him, patting him consolingly. He looked down at the screen.

“Hey, I think Mikasa wants to challenge you!” That did the trick. Jean eagerly picked up his game.

“Alright! Let's do it!” Jean pumped his fist. Marco smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Huh, a triple battle?” Marco only barely opened the fridge when he heard a scream.

“She has a fucking bear team!”

 

* * *

 

Mina knew there was a problem, and she knew if she didn't do anything soon, it was only going to get worse.

“She hasn't left her room at _all_ ,” Mina whispered with horror when Mikasa came through the door. Mikasa listened to her patiently, nodding her head as the other girl explained everything to her.

“I know what to do.” She said in a very grave tone. She walked over to the wall and sat down, making herself comfortable. She reached into her backpack – and Mina nearly threw her hands up when Mikasa pulled out her 3DS. She watched with fascination as Mikasa took out her stylus and began to poke at her screen.

There was an inhuman screech.

Mina looked up to see Annie suddenly towering over them, absolutely livid as she glowered hatefully at Mikasa. Mina forgot how to breathe in that instant. Mikasa, almost obliviously so, looked up at Annie with the same deadpan look she always had.

“Yes?” Mikasa said, very patiently. Mina silently prayed. Annie crouched down, face close to Mikasa, baring her teeth.

“I am _trying_ , to catch fucking _metang_ , and I don't need your damn attack and critical hit o-powers.”

 

When Ymir opened her door that night, Mina was standing outside with a sleeping bag. She looked at her with such an aghast expression that Ymir shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Why hadn't she let Christa open the door instead?

“My apartment... Annie... Mikasa... _Pokemon_ ,” was all Mina managed to get out before she looked away dejectedly.

In a rare display of kindness, Ymir let Mina in.

 

* * *

 

“Aw, I got another pidgey.” Marco sighed.

“Dude, you're never going to get anything good from wonder trading.” Jean said with irritation. “I put out all my awesome bred mawiles the other day and all I got in return was fucking shit.”

“But that kind of surprise is fun too, isn't it?” Jean sighed, shaking his head. Marco would soon lose that naivety and optimism.

“Oh, you guys wonder trading?” Sasha took a seat next to them, taking out her game. “I love wonder trade! I got like three Xerneas and one Moltres and even a Charizard with Charizardite X.” She looked at them with a huge grin. “All I gave out were skiddo with oran berries.”

Marco shut off his game.


End file.
